


Affectionate

by uraumaim930027



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊很久以前寫的現在覺得雷的文，肉慎。＊ON交往前提下NS發生肉體關係最後OS在一起N離開的故事。





	1. Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊大宮交往前提下的山組OS。

他不知道這樣的感情是從什麼時候開始變質的。  
吻著二宮和也，腦海中浮現的卻是櫻井翔。  
他記得櫻井在自己身下時仰起頭達到高潮的樣子，記得櫻井翔豐厚的、鮮嫩欲滴的嘴唇一張一張地喊著他的名字，記得櫻井翔身上那股淡淡的油墨香味，卻怎麼也想不起來二宮和也說愛他的模樣。  
多麼諷刺。明明人就在自己眼前，明明懷裡擁抱的是二宮和也，他卻覺得對方的溫度多麼陌生。

大野智想起他第一次背著二宮和也去找櫻井翔。

那個下雨的晚上，那天他跟櫻井翔兩個人吃飯，他醉得一塌糊塗，櫻井翔要開車送他回去，卻不是往他家的方向，而是櫻井翔家的方向開。他忘記櫻井翔是怎麼把他扶到床上的，只記得對方跌在自己身上，頭埋在自己胸前，他揉揉櫻井翔鬆軟的頭髮，想看看對方有沒有怎麼樣，櫻井翔卻抬起頭望著他，視線交會。

大野智一時無法把視線從眼前的人身上移開，櫻井翔瞇起眼，舔了舔下唇，手指鬼迷心竅似的移至大野智的嘴唇上。他抓住櫻井翔的手，伸出舌頭舔舐櫻井的指尖，把對方的手指含在口中再放開，「你在做什麼啊……大野さん……」櫻井翔淺笑了下，責備大野智的同時卻沒有抵抗，彷彿那只是說好聽的話而已。  
「餓了……」醉醺醺的大野因為身體發熱把T恤脫掉，「想要……」「想要什麼？」櫻井翔跟著把上衣脫掉，扯去腰間的皮帶解開褲頭，把褲子脫下丟到一旁，隔著內褲趴在大野智身上似有似無的磨蹭著對方。  
「想要做……」大野智的手撫上櫻井翔的屁股來回揉捏著，喝醉的他意識不清，心裡明明知道眼前的人是櫻井翔，動作卻停不下來。

『這是犯罪。』不、只是酒後亂性罷了。  
『二宮和也怎麼辦？』只有今晚，沒關係的。  
大野智努力說服自己，理智在櫻井翔把他的褲頭解開低下頭撫摸他的時候蕩然無存。他壓著櫻井翔的頭，對方用舌頭像小貓喝牛奶一樣淺淺地舔著他尚未勃起的下身。  
『好淫蕩。』櫻井翔的模樣，好淫蕩。  
酒精的效用尚未退散，眼前的人時而清晰時而模糊，他以為哪個恍惚之間他會看見二宮和也的身影，但他沒有，他知道那個在幫自己服務的人就是櫻井翔。

 

「…….怎麼了？」櫻井翔瞧見大野智的表情有些奇怪；不、他已經分不清楚是不知為何勾引了大野智的自己比較奇怪，還是真的就這樣願意跟他打砲的大野智比較奇怪。  
握著大野的下身上下套弄，櫻井時不時用嘴包覆著前端，輕輕吸住再放開，嘴角牽著一條銀絲，他像是食物屑屑掉到嘴上一樣舔了乾淨。  
「……沒什麼。」按著櫻井翔的頭，大野智的眼神變得深沉。  
既然要做，那就也沒什麼好保留的了。他把對方扔到床上，臉靠著臉距離只剩下幾公分，甚至可以聞到對方身上的酒氣，大野智脫下櫻井翔的內褲，櫻井翔的手伸到床頭的抽屜裡，丟了個保險套給大野智。  
『早就準備好了嗎？那是什麼意思。』接住櫻井翔給的保險套，大野智撕開包裝，把那黏黏的東西套在自己的下身上，右手沾滿從包裝中溢出的潤滑液，抬起櫻井翔的腳，毫不掩飾地直逼後庭。  
「挺了解的嘛。」櫻井翔笑了笑，一手放在自己分身上頭緩緩套弄著，「老實說翔ちゃん比較令人意外呢。」大野智粗暴地用手指擴張著櫻井翔的後方，對方收起疼痛的表情、游刃有餘的樣子讓大野智感到訝異。因為潤滑液讓擴張更順暢，櫻井翔的後穴已經能容納大野的三根手指，櫻井翔跟其他跟他做過的人不太一樣，意外柔軟的身體、熟練的技巧，讓他感覺不可思議而著迷。  
「後面、不是第一次了吧？」硬挺插入櫻井翔的身後，既熱又軟的內壁包夾著大野智。  
『好舒服。』揉著那不同於二宮的渾圓雙丘，彷彿懲罰似的捏了幾下，櫻井翔反射性地顫抖，後方把大野吸得更緊。  
「嗯啊……不、智くん是第一個喔……」「へぇ、真的？」用力向前頂了幾下，大野智抓著櫻井翔的大腿，把對方的腳分的更開，他望著櫻井翔那過於魅惑的雙眼，對方暗示性地舔著唇角，隨著姿勢向前抱緊大野智。

櫻井翔的呼吸就在耳側。  
「不然……智くん做的好的話，我就告訴你一個秘密。」他一直都知道他是個令大野智無法抗拒的男人。

大野智讓櫻井翔翻過身，他不留情面地扣著櫻井的腰側，另一手搭在櫻井的肩上，跪在床上一下下地撞擊著櫻井翔，碩大的分身毫無章法的進出，櫻井翔像是臣服於他一樣跪在他面前屁股翹高雙腿張開，仰著頭汲取空氣、身後傳來的快感劇烈而刺激，體內空虛而渴望被大野智填滿，他急著用手撫摸那需要被撫慰的脹大，甜膩地顫抖著、呻吟著。  
「啊、智くん……もう……」然而大野智並沒有放滿速度，相反地、他明白櫻井翔要的是什麼。他低著頭喘氣、看著每次抽插時帶出的液體，交合處早已一片黏糊糊，大野智更加用力地挺入，直到戳刺到能讓櫻井翔近似哭泣的那點為止，櫻井翔雖然一副快哭出來的模樣，但大野智確信那絕對不是痛到哭而是爽到哭。

收縮的內壁、越來越快的套弄，櫻井翔口中喊著大野智的名字，「要、要去了……」大野智覆上櫻井翔握著分身的手，隨他一起套弄，沒過多久櫻井翔就射了。  
「呼、嗯、さとし……嗯啊……」連喘息的機會都不留，大野智抱著櫻井翔，快速地插了幾下，最後看著仍在高潮的餘韻中緊夾著內壁的櫻井翔射了。

「……翔ちゃん。」大野智退出櫻井翔，把保險套拿起來打結往垃圾桶丟。他湊近櫻井翔，他以為自己會和對方接吻，但是他沒有。  
他心底終究是藏著罪惡感。  
「你有什麼秘密？」他拉開距離，躺在床的另一側，櫻井翔脫力地轉過頭望著他。  
「……打開床頭第二個櫃子。」大野智起身，用手把櫃子拉開。  
裡頭放的滿是情趣用品，尤其是假陽具和跳蛋。櫻井翔從後頭抱住他，頭靠在對方的肩上，聲音悶悶地說著：「後面、智くん是第一個人……」大野智關上抽屜，眼睛眨了眨，突然不知道該說些什麼地看著櫻井翔。  
「……什麼啊那副表情。」他推了推大野智，再次跨坐在對方身上，「我可是都想著大野さん自慰的——」櫻井翔難為情的低下頭，臉比剛才做愛的時候還要紅。  
「欸？為、為什麼？」「還用問嗎……」他撫著大野智的後頸，噘起嘴唇吻住對方；櫻井翔吻得溫柔、而大野智此刻突然不想放開對方，他按著櫻井翔的頭，熱烈的回應著對方的吻。  
明天大概很難醒了；他再次把對方按倒在床上。

 

「……早安。」「早。」大野智撐起身子，隱隱作痛的頭部讓他想起昨天的宿醉，還有，酒後亂性。櫻井翔已經醒了，站在一旁穿衣服，揉著痠痛的腰間，「大野さん，什麼時候回去？」「你載我吧？」「嗯。」

「下次……」「嗯？」「沒事、下次再一起喝酒吧。」「……好。」  
櫻井翔有意無意地看著他，他在對方繫上安全帶時給了一個吻。

只有他們知道的，一個禁忌的吻。


	2. Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※主大宮，微山組。

「我回來了。」  
屋內一片寂靜，只有雨聲。二宮和也放下背包，被雨淋濕的上衣還沒擦乾，他尋找著對方的身影，大野智果不其然在工作室裡安靜的創作。

「歡迎回來。」他放下手中的畫筆，轉過身面對二宮，「怎麼不先擦乾身體？」露出軟軟的笑容，大野智起身在對方唇上烙下一吻，「難道是在期待我會幫你擦嗎？」

「嗯。」二宮對大野的調侃沒有什麼反應，他淺笑著主動送上自己的嘴唇，大野智自然而然地摟上他的腰，舌頭在二宮口中大肆翻攪，靈活地掌握每個地方，二宮和也差點站不住腳，於是拉著大野智一起跌在客廳沙發上，「做吧。」拉起濡濕的上衣，從進門到現在這情況不過短短幾十秒，他把皮帶解開丟在桌上，急躁地扯下自己的褲子，「做吧。」他多麼期望能與大野智做愛，多麼期望愛是那麼簡單就能做出來的。

他們之間只剩做愛，也只能做愛了。

 

二宮討厭大野智剛弄完黏土黑黑髒髒的手指，不知道為什麼，看起來特別骯髒，久而久之，他變得討厭對方的手指，他討厭被那樣骯髒的手指撫摸，儘管懇求，大野智卻喜歡把近似潔白無瑕的他弄髒。

「不要.....別、別碰......」大野智不顧對方的反對，撩起他的上衣，手掌在二宮的下腹徘徊，向上深刻地撫摸每一處，惡意的輕輕劃過敏感的乳首，好看的指尖在二宮身上滑動，就像是雙手沾滿各種顏色的顏料，在畫板上用手創作一般，二宮和也湧上莫名的羞恥感，以此比喻的話，他就是那乾淨的白紙，被大野智一點一點地玷污，「唔、不要那樣摸......」身體誠實地上升熱度，他望著大野智，皺著眉頭，卻又不願把大野推開。

「為什麼？」

那還用說嗎？這不過是欲求不滿的兩個人各取所需罷了，他早就知道大野智在夜裡想的不只是他一個人。他討厭大野智在他面前故作的溫柔，（也許是真的、但那早已不重要了，畢竟  
大野智心裡現在住的是另一個人不是嗎？）二宮和也很聰明，聰明的連與對方肌膚相貼的時候，還能配合地一起演出這齣大野智導演的騙局，兩個男主角互相欺騙的故事。  
他搖搖頭環著大野智的頸子，像是什麼也沒發生過的親吻他，大腿磨蹭著大野的腿間，催促他趕快進行下一步。

「你是怎麼了？」

大野智脫下外褲，似乎察覺到了二宮的不對勁，若有所思地看著二宮，順道扒下對方微溼的底褲，右手包覆著半勃的分身，一邊上下替對方手淫一邊等待著二宮的回答。「你才是怎麼了。」二宮和也吞了吞口水，儘管他知道大野智在問什麼，但他佯裝指責對方在這種時候還怠慢的語氣令大野智不再追問。

就當作什麼也沒發生過不就好了嗎？  
大野智跟那個人之間的種種，他裝作不知道就好了。

勾起偽裝的笑容，沙發上他雙腿微張，大野智沒打算壞了興致，從客廳桌子下摸出一管潤滑液，抓著二宮的腿讓他的屁股正對著自己，冰涼的液體落在後穴上頭，手指緊跟在其後探入，突如其來的刺激使二宮倒抽一口氣，大野智見狀僅是輕輕笑了下，食指惡趣味地按壓穴口附近的嫩肉，不斷進出，像是蟲子不斷地啃噬著二宮的耐心，「嗯啊……さとし……」  
拔出手指，大野智的下身抵在入口，將前端放進尚未得到完全擴充的地方。「好緊。」他的吻堵住二宮的嘴，下身一下子完全挺入二宮緊窒的體內；儘管再怎麼亂來，二宮和也仍是對這樣不好好擴張就直接進入自己的大野智感到畏懼，被貫穿的痛楚讓他吃痛出聲，大野智卻沒有停下，「啊、呃……痛……」「但你不喜歡我溫柔。」是啊、他恨大野智總是如此了解自己，他的確不喜歡溫柔，他寧可大野智對自己粗暴點也不屑對方虛偽的溫柔。「嘶……啊……」淺淺的抽插伴隨著二宮像是求饒的叫喊，大野智俯身，碩大又因為體位而往更深處去，生理性淚水模糊了二宮的視線，他替對方拭去，二宮和也的唇就這麼貼上，卻又雲淡風清地退開，讓大野智有些錯愕的停下動作。  
下身退出二宮後方時還帶著混雜血絲的半透明液體，二宮吸了吸鼻子，隱忍哭泣的模樣讓他更想把對方弄壞，白皙的皮膚染上一層淡淡的粉紅，大野智吻著二宮和也，「我愛你。」他回應大野智的吻，卻只在對方口中嚐到苦味。  
（今天還是一樣……我愛你這句話已經腐爛不堪了。）  
裝做彼此都不知情的樣子，繼續虛假地愛著二宮和也，繼續說著那些哄他的愛語，繼續背著二宮和也，和櫻井翔在一起——  
不是嗎？  
「我只愛你一個。」大野智抱著二宮和也，灼熱的身體緊緊貼在一起，下身急促地抽插，彷彿是種為了生理高潮的自我滿足，二宮擁著對方，下巴靠在大野智的肩頭，這樣一來哭泣的模樣也不會讓大野見到了吧。  
他舔吻著大野智的頸子，試圖蓋過那個不屬於他留下的吻痕。  
（ホラ、嘘が見えた。）  
二宮和也卻沒有戳破那個謊。

 

浴缸裡放了半缸的熱水，二宮和也裸身縮成一團，抱著膝蓋不說話。身後隱隱作痛也不算什麼，他只覺得冷，儘管打在他身上的水多麼溫暖。  
這份互相算計的愛好沈重，好累。

他聽見浴室門被打開的聲音，接著大野智關上門，熄了菸，擅自進到浴缸裡。  
二宮望著身旁的他，張開手把他擁入懷中，像是要把對方揉進身體裡面那樣用力。他不想承認他眷戀著大野智給他的溫度，卻在放開擁抱時吻上了對方。閉上眼睛，二宮和也感覺到大野智不疾不徐地回吻他，舌尖互相試探，在口中翻攪著，緩慢而綿長，他緊握大野智的手，十指交扣，二宮跨坐在對方身上，有反應的分身抵在大野智的下腹，彼此卻沒有急於再做愛一次。  
他睜開眼凝視著大野智，後者頓了幾秒，隨即壓著二宮的後腦勺，吻得更深。

「你哭了。」大野智對他如此道，再次替他拭去眼淚。  
二宮搖搖頭，什麼也沒說，只是摸著大野的臉頰，再向後，手指輕輕按著方才唯一在他身上留下的吻痕。頸子被撫摸的那人向前傾，如二宮所願的再次獻上自己的吻。

他以為自己已經習慣，卻還是不知不覺地掉淚。  
他多麼希望再多一下下就好，唯有這樣的時光，他才能欺騙自己大野智還愛著他。


	3. Unconsoled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※二宮 x 櫻井  
> ※二宮→大野，微山組。

「あ、いいよ…翔やん……すげー」二宮仰著頭，在他兩腿之間吞吐著他的下身的男人眼角泛淚，他撫摸對方柔軟的頭髮，壓下他要他含得更深。

「嗚、呼嗯……」不知怎麼搞的，聽到翔やん的稱呼讓他褲襠裡的東西漸漸起了反應，也許是因為那個人不會這樣叫他，讓他更確定這是偷情的行為，心生刺激的快感。

「翔やん……」二宮和也在櫻井翔嘴裡抽插，模仿交媾的動作，對方不太舒服而微微乾嘔了下，但他並沒停下來，反而變本加厲地在櫻井嘴巴裡肆虐；他喘了幾聲，急忙退出櫻井翔口中，最後理所當然地射在櫻井翔臉上。

櫻井翔閉上雙眼，呼吸著得來不易的空氣，任憑臉上的白濁緩慢滑過臉頰。他習慣的張開嘴，用舌頭舔去唇邊殘留的液體，皺起眉頭抽了張衛生紙要把臉擦乾淨。  
顯然二宮和也不會讓他那麼輕鬆就結束；不過這也沒有什麼不好的。

二宮和也抓住櫻井翔的手腕，再拿了張衛生紙幫對方把臉上自己的東西清乾淨，「ねぇ、翔やん，」他把櫻井翔壓在床上，「為什麼要這麼縱容我呢？你明知道我……」

 

「因為我也喜歡你，不行嗎？」櫻井翔撫摸著他的後頸，他反射性的湊近對方，交換了一個吻，曖昧的淺笑使二宮和也懷疑眼前的人是否在撒謊，但聽見對方說喜歡不由得讓他萌生勝利感。

（翔やん不只是喜歡那個人而已，所以那個人沒什麼好值得驕傲的。）

「我就是喜歡你，才願意跟你做的喔……」二宮和也的手向下探，隔著底褲揉搓著櫻井翔的硬挺。櫻井翔在他耳邊吐出的話語彷彿催情劑，即使是謊言他也說服自己相信櫻井翔，那一字一句打在心上近乎真實，他承認他對櫻井翔沒感覺是騙人的，曾幾何時那麼靠近卻又害怕友情以上的關係而把對方推開。

他覺得好像心裡什麼東西變質了。

今晚，只有今晚的話——讓他放縱一回吧。

他著了魔似的吻著櫻井翔，他們的舌尖交纏，吸吮著彼此的嘴唇，二宮和也扣緊櫻井翔，汲取對方的所有，拉下最後一塊布料，雙腿大開的櫻井翔正準備要接受二宮和也的攻勢。

原本的溫柔在一瞬間瓦解，彼此都等不及要與對方結合，二宮和也沾滿潤滑液的手指插入櫻井的後穴，戳刺他的內壁，急躁地擴張，櫻井翔的後頭緊緊吸著二宮的指頭，身體莫名的燥熱感讓櫻井翔更是按奈不住地，渴求被慾望填滿，微瞇的雙眼直勾勾地點燃二宮的慾火，「直接……進來…」

硬挺的分身毫不疼惜地侵入櫻井的身後，二宮因為對方的緊緻而讚嘆，面對面的姿勢讓他知道櫻井翔吃痛地咬牙苦撐，所以主動抱緊了看似堅強忍耐的對方，「翔やん、放鬆……」「哈啊、唔嗯……」櫻井翔環著二宮，綿長黏膩的吻使他慢慢適應了體內二宮的脹大，「ニノ……給我…」雙手在二宮背上來回撫摸，細長的手指沿著脊椎向上滑，彷若彈鋼琴般挑動二宮的情慾，當然二宮沒打算要放過他。

「叫我的名字。」此時此刻他們互相佔有對方，二宮和也一下下撞擊著櫻井翔，扣住櫻井的腰，讓每回都往更深的地方頂，毫無章法地在櫻井體內肆虐著，不小心擦過最敏感的那點時卻又離開，讓櫻井翔難耐地緊抱二宮要求更多，「和、和也……嗯啊、那裡……」無人撫慰的下身抵在二宮的下腹上頭，溢出不少液體，後頭二宮猛地用力，櫻井翔的穴口吸著脹大的分身，一收一縮地讓二宮差點繳械。二宮和也吻著櫻井的胸口，加快分身抽插的節奏，一手包覆著櫻井的龜頭磨蹭，刺激著想要射精的地方，「呼……嗯……翔やん…」前面得到了二宮的疼愛，後穴更是把二宮的分身夾的更緊，二宮和也再也忍不住地在櫻井翔裡面衝刺，粗重的喘息夾著呻吟，兩人擁著彼此將要達到高潮。

「啊啊、和也……」櫻井翔聲音沙啞地喚著二宮，不知何時流下的淚水被對方舔去，分身被二宮用手快速擼動，最後在對方手裡釋放；二宮的全都射在櫻井翔的裡面，一陣陣滾燙的噴發讓櫻井感覺下腹灼熱，一張一闔的穴口吸著二宮疲軟的下身，濁白沿著內壁滑下，混雜前列腺液一團不堪。

「全部都射在裡面了呢——」臆測那個男人大概也不喜歡戴套子做，這樣佔有櫻井翔的行為  
像是把那人地盤上的獵物偷走一般，隨著他與櫻井翔偷情的次數增加，沒有玩膩甚至還上癮了。

「翔やん——」高潮後有些失神的櫻井微瞇著眼睛，聽見二宮叫他便反射性地向前摟著對方要親。

『啊啊、真是可愛呢，要是可以多佔有你一點就好了。』唇舌交纏的片刻二宮和也如此想著，『留下吻痕的話那個人會生氣吧，呵呵。』即使知道依照男人欲求不滿的個性，吻痕過不了多久就會暴露，但二宮還是低下頭，在櫻井翔腰側留下印記。

他知道比起自己，櫻井翔還是更愛那個人一點，但人的心隨時都在改變，有誰確信櫻井翔不會投入他的懷抱呢？

不過多久就沉沉睡去的櫻井翔在他身旁，兩人都懶得清理於是決定先睡再說，他輕撫櫻井瀏海下的額頭，在上頭落下一吻。

「要是我們都能不再想他該有多好。」這樣他們都自由了。

多麼諷刺，二宮和也跟櫻井翔一樣，還是無法抗拒那個傷害他的男人。  
「ごめん、……」他抱著櫻井翔，眼底盡是疼愛與憐惜，「愛してるよ。」

二宮和也擁著對方，不知道自己那句話是對櫻井翔還是大野智說的。


	4. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※主大宮，微山組。

二宮和也躺在大野智的身下，指尖劃過大野智解開幾顆鈕扣的襯衫領口，對方一臉認真的樣子讓他覺得諷刺。  
「ニノ……」還以為在床上他會稱呼自己カズ的，明明就已經下半身相貼，布料摩擦的聲音是那麼清楚地傳入他耳中，明明就有那個意思，過於暗示的姿勢，吐在臉上的氣息，為什麼不做呢？二宮眨著眼，大野智有些悲傷的神情顯得詭異而格格不入，他試探地輕輕抓住大野襯衫的領子，嘴唇噘起想要親吻對方，大野智卻別過頭躲開，「你去找過翔くん了吧。」他扯下領帶，正式的服裝還是沒有平常穿的T恤舒服，緩緩地解開剩下的鈕扣，「翔くん跟你不一樣，在床上可是很誠實的呢。」他抓著二宮的手腕，用領帶把對方的雙手綁在一起，二宮和也沒有反抗，既然大野智都已經知道了，那也沒什麼好說的，他們之間就是這樣而已，互相傷害的愛情關係；或許也沒有愛情的存在了。二宮無法責怪櫻井翔，倒不如說是他故意想讓大野智看見二宮留在櫻井翔身上的痕跡，想知道大野智在擁抱櫻井翔的時候，會有什麼尷尬或是驚訝的表情。

他們終究是要走到這一步的，只有肉體關係，不帶著感情，這樣也好，二宮和也心想，他已經累了。

「你在床上還想著別的男人呢。」他淺笑、裝做無關痛癢的樣子，膝蓋頂著大野智的下身前後磨蹭，「吶、做嘛。」  
「……ニノ、不要這樣。」大野智低下頭，想用溫柔的吻安撫對方，唇瓣貼上卻被二宮和也咬傷。他緊皺眉頭，舔去下唇的血漬，望著二宮和也的神情更是悲傷；為什麼要悲傷呢？二宮和也被綑綁的雙手環著大野智，拉近彼此之間的距離，卻覺得大野智反而離他越來越遠，「難道要我哭著求你你才願意嗎？」他笑得比哭還要難堪，大野智無言以對，只能吻上二宮和也。

他扯下二宮的褲子，丟在床邊，扣著二宮的腰，讓對方背對自己，膝蓋擠入雙腳之間，勃起的下身隔著底褲磨蹭著二宮的雙丘，「抱歉。」大野智摟著他，不讓呈現跪姿的對方失去支撐而倒下，二宮和也被綁住的手撐在床頭，像是臣服於大野智的姿勢令人感到格外羞恥。大野智不常這樣的——把他的雙手綁起來，讓他無法動作。以往在二宮和也享受地抱著大野智要他快些時早已不在乎羞恥心的問題，但大野智完全主宰、完全掌控他的身體，從背後進入而他毫無反抗能力的性愛使他忍不住雙腿發軟，把頭往枕頭裡埋。

後庭被沾著潤滑液的手指進入，緊窄的地方顯然不會因為一根指頭而滿足，而大野智總是知道該如何讓他投降，「唔、嗯……」二宮喘著氣，身體因為發癢的快感而顫抖，「哈啊……」細長的手指在二宮體內模仿交媾那樣抽插，按壓著敏感的地方，指節在深處微微彎曲，引起二宮和也內壁的收縮，「啊啊、真色呢……」大野智沒有停下手指，伏在二宮身上，耳邊的低語讓二宮差點撐不住而癱軟在大野智懷裡，被領帶綁住的雙手試圖掙脫，卻被身後的抽插拉走力氣，「都吃進三根手指了。」另一手包覆著二宮的下身，大野智輕笑出聲，加快手指進出的速度，「真想操哭你啊。」

二宮和也止不住快感的呻吟，前後夾攻的狀況加上大野智靈活的挑弄讓他知道自己快不行了，「哼啊、不、嗯、……」「你真的一點也不誠實呢。」他撤出手指，換上更大的東西進去，如他所料的緊緻和溫熱包覆著他，他忍不住愉悅的喘著氣，前後擺動著腰肢，「總是瞞著我、以為我不知道……」分身挺進二宮深處，大野智看不見二宮和也的表情，卻知道對方反射性夾緊後穴，像是做壞事被發現一樣產生動搖，「啊、啊嗯……解開……」長時間維持同時跪趴的姿勢讓二宮和也的雙手痠痛，雙腳被打開，徹底進入的體位引起更多的快感，「你吃醋了吧……才會去找翔くん……」「沒、才不是……」二宮多麼希望自己只是吃醋而已，至少那還能證明他還沒放棄挽回大野智，可他已逐漸對大野智絕望。

大野智退出二宮體內，抓著二宮的腰讓他翻過身，面對面坦誠相見——「你是不是不愛我了？」他強行吻過二宮，用真的要把對方弄哭的力道抽插著，激烈的撞擊，想把二宮和也徹底弄壞，「ねぇ、我愛你……カズ……對不起……」他解開綁住二宮雙手的領帶，二宮和也的手一得到解放，就攀上了大野智的背部，那力道和自己身後的頂弄成正比，幾乎要把大野智抓傷，「さとし、你這騙子……哈啊……」他大口喘著氣，卻扭著腰迎合對方的節奏，「不要說謊……」二宮下身隨著大野智的律動在對方下腹沾上水痕，無人撫慰而脹大的近乎疼痛，但後面傳來的快感也非虛假。聽見二宮的呢喃大野智沒有停下，只是埋頭苦幹，把二宮和也抱緊，就像那天，他不去看二宮和也帶著什麼樣的表情說那番話，也能知道二宮留下的淚水滴在自己肩上。

「抱歉……」大野智真的感到抱歉，無論是對二宮和也還是櫻井翔。他加快分身搗弄二宮體內的速度，愈發的快感讓他知道彼此都快要高潮，二宮和也卻在他身下伸出手，捧著大野的臉頰，眼眶泛紅地接納著他的全部，「吻我……」

他們接吻，他們失神地高潮。  
再也不需要任何無謂的溫柔了，無論是大野智還是二宮和也。他們誠實地說著謊，在每個撫摸對方的時刻喊著對方的名字，享受著肉體高潮的愉悅，錯失了彼此的愛。

「別哭了。」他側躺在床上，輕吻二宮的額頭，「笑一笑吧。」  
二宮和也勉強勾起嘴角，「沒想到真的被操哭了呢。」  
「你認真的？」大野智啄吻二宮的唇，後者已經放棄拒絕大野結束之後慣性的溫柔了。

「さとし……我愛你喔。」  
「我也愛你。」  
「……騙你的。」  
「……我也是。」

他看著大野智離開床沿的背影，祈求對方能把一切回憶也一併帶走。

你不要的東西，我也不要了。  
全部帶走吧，不要再留戀了。


	5. Cry for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※大宮→山組。

「分手吧。」他以為這三個字難以啟齒，沒想到一切比他想像的更簡單。

他勾起嘴角，似笑非笑，才瞭解原來解脫是如此輕鬆。

他望著大野智，陷入無盡的沈默。  
可他沒有流淚。

 

從明白大野智不會再像以前那樣愛他之後，他就知道再怎麼挽回也只是無謂的掙扎，畢竟他是如此了解大野智，那個一陷進去便足以傾注自己所有熱情的男人，無論他再怎麼喜歡大野智，無法改變的事仍然無法改變。  
他懂得離別的苦澀，他體會過失去愛情的難堪，他知道要怎麼習慣——習慣抽離那個世界，然後尋找下一個。  
「分手吧。」他與大野智十指緊扣，額頭靠著額頭，那三個字彷若風的呢喃，他講得好輕好輕，像愛人的囈語。他握緊大野智的手握得他都痛，閉起眼睛他感受他與大野智鼻尖相碰、呼吸近在咫尺，而他卻無法親吻大野智。

悄然無聲。

大野智拉著他的手，放在他臉頰上，他感受著對方的溫度，他知道大野智此刻也許能夠理解他。  
他沒有哭，卻撕心裂肺地痛著。  
明明已經麻木不仁，名為感傷的情感卻拉扯著他的思緒，讓他一陣鼻酸。  
可他終究沒有哭，就連大野智把他擁抱在懷裡的時候都沒有哭，他若無其事地說服自己這是多麼自然的事，但那湧上心頭的、讓他忍不住想把大野智狠狠嵌進自己懷裡的、呼吸愈發困難的……又是什麼呢。

 

「カズ、不要再哭得那麼傷心了。」  
他聽見大野智喚著他的名字，愣了許久。大野智其實是看得出來的，看得出來二宮和也心裡在哭。

 

「吶、幫我跟翔ちゃん問好。」他對大野智扯開微笑，努力燃盡了最後一絲熱情，離開他所眷戀的。  
二宮和也站在大野家的玄關，把備份鑰匙塞回大野智手裡，忽然他湊近大野智，假裝要親吻對方。  
「騙你的。」他嘴角勉強地上揚，「那就這樣，明天見。」他想轉身就走，卻被大野智拉住。  
大野智輕輕在二宮和也嘴唇上落下一吻，而後緩慢地分離。

「……明天見。」

二宮點點頭，拿著背包轉身走出大野智家，什麼也沒說只是替他關上門然後離去。

 

 

 

走著走著，二宮和也再也無法克制自己的眼淚。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底寫了什麼⋯⋯雖然很羞恥但還是搬運一下。


End file.
